1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for securing freight, and more particularly to a method, apparatus, and system for securing railroad car borne freight having a relatively high center of gravity and/or unwieldy geometry.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Freight borne by a railcar requires restraint or securement to stabilize it from shifting under the various loads imposed by draft, buff, and rocking of the railcar. For particular types of loads, such as large rolls of paper, coils of sheet material, palletized loads such as shrink-wrapped juices, or other similarly vulnerable cargo, tensioning mechanisms using straps and anchors are advantageous.
The most common load securement method for railcars handling cargo such as large heavy items is to load the items on a railcar floor and secure the items with a variety of chains or straps typically using hooks to anchor the securement member (the chain or strap) and toggle and adjustment devices for tensioning.
Often the hooks are attached to the chain or strap and are anchored to eyes, or bars in pockets, or other structural members on the railcar. Additionally, specialized anchors or hooks having generally T-shaped members on the strap or chain fit into corresponding recesses in a railcar floor or, in the case of a flatcar, occasionally into a recessed pocket whereby the head of the “T” bears against a specialized anchor piece in the pocket.
Other load securement practices in the rail industry in the prior art included numerous other mechanical load securement methods such as: blocks, chocks, and specialized mechanical locks often varying depending on a specialized load.
In response to the foregoing state of the art, Zahn et al. disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,794 ('794 Patent ) a Cargo Snugger Strap and Hook Mechanism. The '794 Patent describes an anchor with an “L” shaped aperture receives a strap pin end, the lower leg of the “L” locking the pin in place, the strap bearing on a smoothly curved side wall, the pin being held in place when not under load by a clip member on the back of the anchor and being contained within a pocket in the wall of a railroad box freight car. A two part strap is shortened to fit the cargo load through the use of a combination of turns and bights around a three part clip having a generally oval ring with an upstanding half oval ring portion displacing the various parts of the strap threaded thereon to increase friction.
Zahn et al. further disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,651 ('651 Patent ); U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,466 ('466 Patent ); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,209 ('209 Patent ) various aspects of a Railcar Anchor and Load Snugger Arrangement. Each of the Patents may be said to describe a railcar load securement apparatus using an array of load securement anchors having bases adapted for strength and efficiency in mounting in a rail car, a plurality of vertical support members extending upwardly from a mounting base or bracket with a flush mounted anchor plate joining them, so that a plurality of tensioning members or straps can be readily mounted to retain cargo, but the anchor is flush to be unobstructive when unused. Flexibility in load adaptation is provided for in that a number of different load capture arrangements can be utilized.
Other pertinent prior may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,664, which issued to Dew et al. and describes a Cargo Restraining Apparatus comprising a cargo net, a plurality of buckles, and a plurality of anchor straps. The cargo net is formed of a plurality of intersecting woven webs and is preferably rectangular with two nonintersecting, free ends of webs at each corner. Each of the buckles include a C-bar to which two nonintersecting, free ends of the cargo net are attached. n anchor strap having an anchor end and a free end is fed through the buckle and used to apply tension to the two nonintersecting, free ends when the anchor end is connected to an anchor and the free end is pulled in a direction generally toward the anchor. Each buckle also includes a release tab for releasing tension applied to the two nonintersecting, free ends. Each buckle is preferable fabricated from a single piece of molded plastic with no moving parts. The apparatus is particularly well suited for use in securing cargo in the bed of a pick-up truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,214,014 ('014 Patent ), which issued to Stanley, discloses a Cargo Tie Down System. The '014 Patent describes a cargo restraint system comprising, a tie-down assembly of restraining tie-down arms having interconnected common proximal extremities and a plurality of distal extremities, the tie-down assembly arranged to form an angle between each arm, the vertex of the angle being congruent with the common proximal extremities, with a first fastener secured to the arms at the vertex of the angle and a second fastener secured to each of the distal extremities of the arms. Preferably, each of the arms carries a third fastener or connecting eye intermediate the first and second fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,415 ('415 Patent ), which issued to Halliar, discloses a Clamping System and Method for Securing Freight. The '415 Patent essentially describes a method and system for securing freight during transport whereby the method and system secure the freight by using rotatable clamping mechanisms configure to apply axial pressure to the freight so as to prevent movement or shifting in transit. The rotatable clamping mechanisms are rotatable between a fully-opened position, a closed position such that the freight is secured, and a stowed position.
It will be seen from a further review of the above-referenced patents and other prior art generally known to exist that the prior art does not teach a harness assembly for restraining freight having a relatively high center of gravity comprising first and second junction rings, and four tensile sections whereby first two of four sections diagonally direct tension into the second two of four sections via the junction rings for forcing a top end of freight toward a floor-type support structure and a side portion of freight toward anchor ends of the harness. Accordingly, the prior art perceives a need for such an apparatus as described in more detail hereinafter.